Every Rose has it's Thorn
by HisBrokenAngel91
Summary: Jazella fic, she doesn't need Edward after he leaves her in the forest, she finishes school without a hitch and moves to Texas where she meets some new friends. But every Rose like her has it's Thorn. AU and a bit of OOC-ness. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize otherwise Bella would never have ended up with either Edward or Jacob in the end. Probably wouldn't have had a baby either but that's neither here nor there. The official rights to all characters and places is that of Stephanie Meyer and her mind as well as Summit entertainment if it's from the book or movie it is not mine if you don't recognize it it may actually belong to my creativity.

* * *

><p>AN: Small bit of information, I refuse to work with a beta reader. I think that if I have the capacity to work on a novel without the ability of others, and excelled in all possible ways in school under the extreme pressure of my teachers in my English classes while tutoring and teaching the other students, I can write a fanfiction without someone else (another author on here no greater than myself who writes these as well for fun) nitpicking and editing what I worked hard to write. There is a reason that most (not all) word processors have spell and grammar check, so a poorly written story is the sole fault of the author. If I wanted my work edited and changed from what I originally planned for it to look read and sound like I would go to a professional not another person like myself on this or really any other site.

Don't like it too bad same thing is said on my profile.

Also unless otherwise stated the point of veiw letter system of the story is: JPOV=Jasper, PPOV=Peter, CPOV=Charlotte, BPOV=Bella. Though technically all of them will be written in third person each point of view gives a view of the specified characters thoughts and thought process.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

He didn't love her that much was certain as he left her lying on the cold forest floor all she could think of was her broken heart. She'd run after him but she knew she could never keep up so she lay there, no longer sad but numb. To everything.

_Well if he doesn't want me then who the hell needs him, I will not be the damsel anymore. I'm stronger than this, I will live my life like I did before, I don't need him in my life, if he can't take a minor mishap he doesn't deserve my devotion._ Bella thought to herself she got up and walked back the way she came, she found the path to her house quickly enough and went to finish the dinner she started for her father. At east there was someone that appreciated her.

JPOV

How could he have left her, a moment of weakness on my part and he left the only person on the face of the planet that could accept them for who they were, and loved them even though they could have broken at any minute. He didn't know why he cared so much about his brother leaving the human, he for the most part knew it was doomed to fail, he knew he wasn't strong enough, but he did, he cared, and he was pissed. Edward had no right to force them to leave, to take his Alice away from her best friend, Emmett away from his sister, Carlisle and Esme away from their daughter. Rose despised her choices but she still cared and at first he didn't really care one way or another but he found comfort in her calm and collected manner, and her surety of self. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't about to let anybody dissuade her.

Of course Jasper blamed himself for he whole mess but he couldn't help it, it wasn't as though Edward had been much better, he'd actually tasted Bella's blood before and he had gotten a crazed look in his eye after he tossed her into the glass. But Jasper had been around her blood before and more of it than there had been the night they left, when James was hunting her. There had been so much of it in that ballet studio and he hadn't been affected by it, he was feeding off of the emotions of the others. But her birthday party everyone but Carlisle had been affected by the bloodlust there were no other emotions to feed off of noting running rampant and he fed off of that. He couldn't just turn his power off he could barely tune it out at the best of times.

That's why he left, he decided to go off on his own, him and Alice had split her company was fine while it lasted but, they weren't really meant to be together forever he'd known that from the beginning, they both had. And it was time for him to find somewhere for himself, he would continue along the path the Cullen's had introduced to him, but it was time for him to move on with his life, he would always be a part of their family but every bird must eventually fly the nest and live on their own.

Normal POV

And that's how this story started, Bella was now living in Texas, going to school and bartending at a local bar, the neon was her life, for now at least.

* * *

><p>AN: If you didn't read the third part of the authors note at the top I am disappointed in you. Anyway if you like so far or even if you don't please leave a review thank you very much!

Love,

The Broken


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

She was working late tonight at the bar in Austin, Texas where she worked part time when she wasn't in class or back at her small apartment studying. Bella had gotten accepted to the University of Texas in Austin home of the Texas Longhorns, not that she cared much for college sports as much as she just wanted to get through her pre-med program. The neon lights of the bar were her life when she wasn't in school, it paid well enough that she didn't have to ask her parents for anything. And the best part about living in the southwestern United States was that _he_ wouldn't come looking for her if he changed his mind, it had been three and a half years since the day he left so there wasn't really a chance of it happening anyway, but it was good to be reassured that the sunshine almost constant in Texas would keep him at bay.

Bella was doing her usual rounds politely declining the minors and helping her classmates drink themselves into oblivion when she caught herself thinking about the Cullen's and how they were doing, all but one that is. She figured Alice was trying to get others to play Barbie with her now that she was no longer around. Rosalie had to be happy; Bella knew she'd been nothing but a thorn in the beautiful blonde's side since she arrived in her family's lives. Emmett now that was an easy guess in and of itself he wasn't the world's most difficult vampire to figure out, if anything he missed her because she was so easy to pick on. Carlisle and Esme weren't a hard guess either she had been like a daughter to them and while they would miss her _he_ was their first child and they were essentially obligated to choose _him_ over her because she was brought to them by _him _and _he_ no longer wanted her. Jasper, she didn't know too much about, he didn't hate her and she knew he cared just from the James incident, when he told her she mattered and not to think about doing anything stupid because she did. The question really was how much had he cared?

Jasper that was a subject she strangely discovered a couple of years ago that she could just go on about. He was kind and caring and she knew that he'd gone through a lot in his life just from the scars that he kept covered for the most part. Scars she had to point out that were just like the one she bore from James, she'd never really learned about Jaspers history but she knew it wasn't good and that's why he'd run away to find Alice, who he hadn't known would be waiting for him, or that he was even really looking for her. He was also deep and emotional not just feeding off of others but had strong one's himself and he could help others around him with his unusual power, calming them down cheering them up or even if needed letting them get sleep when they couldn't find the will to do it on their own. He was beautiful like the rest but she could tell that it went farther than that like Carlisle he had a pure inner beauty that couldn't be leashed he had a good strong soul, no matter what any of them thought it wasn't what they were that damned them it's the life a person leads, they weren't soulless and she couldn't tell you how she knew but Bella knew this was the truth.

"Another round over here Bella the boys are stoked for the coming game." the voice of one of the star football players at her school said from the side of the bar.

"Sure thing John." She popped the bottles of bud for the five guys that decided to show up that evening for booze and sports on the large flat screen above the bar. She handed them to john and added it to his tab for the night, she knew well that he would stay until last call and he always paid up before he left anyway but they just liked to chill and most people left long before last call so they would sit together at the bar and talk about their classes until around closing. "So when's the game again?" she asked not particularly interested but some conversation was better than none he would probably just laugh and tell her before walking back to his buddies so she wouldn't get in trouble for not working during their busiest time of day.

"Next Wednesday, you know you don't really care so why do you ask?" John replied laughing.

"Eh conversation anyway time to make another round, talk to you later, you know when we're less swamped and understaffed." She replied laughing because she knew that would happen. He nodded and walked over to his teammates and doled out the beer. Bella was right they were definitely short staffed for a Friday night, normally there would be two or three people behind the bar Friday's but tonight it was just her working the overcrowded bar. She really needed to talk to her boss about inhumane working conditions tonight was going to have her running ragged.

She walked twice around the bar, refilling drinks for the patrons. She was getting tired and it was another four hours from closing. She didn't know if she'd be able to make it and she knew exactly who to blame, everyone else had called in because a flu was going around and her boss thought that she'd be able to handle the workload. She might as well just fall asleep for five minutes it's not like the customers would blame her for it if she decided to fall asleep they knew that she was the only person working that night and she'd already been working for four hours, and it was an hour past sunset the busiest time of night on the busiest day of the week aside from tomorrow. "Getting tired I see. I'll have a whiskey on the rocks." I felt a shift in the atmosphere as I heard that voice; I knew that voice I'd just been thinking about him. Jasper Hale-Cullen I was shocked but I turned and poured his drink, I wasn't scared but I wondered why he was here, I mean it was Texas and he couldn't have possibly come looking for me.

"Here you go sir." I said handing him the drink and hoping that he didn't recognize me. "So what brings you around here I haven't seen you at this bar before, you new to town?" Bella started washing out some of the glasses for the other people milling around the bar and pulling out more beers as she saw John walking up to the bar to ask for another round.

"You shouldn't pretend that you don't know who or what I am Isabella we both know that it doesn't suit you." He said as he sipped on the whiskey. She should have known that he'd recognize her. "I knew you knew who I was the moment you heard my voice and I'd know your scent anywhere. No use pretending." She noticed him glancing at her out the side of her vision and she bent her head in resignation.

"What brings you to Texas Jasper, and are the others with you?" she prayed that they weren't she wouldn't be able to handle seeing _him_ there if they were; she hated him for what he'd done to her.

"Family brings me back to my home, and no the rest of the Cullen's are not with me and no I don't mean them when I say family. There are the grave diggers now the man will be having the same as me I don't know what charlotte will want you have to wait till they get up here for her to tell you." Bella was confused by this she didn't know of any other family Jasper had other than the Cullen's and they weren't there with him, why had he left them and come to Texas? So many unanswered questions it wasn't hard to find out who his party was when two other ethereally beautiful people. The woman was obviously Charlotte and the man looked a lot like Jasper yet so very different at the same time and in the dim light of the neon, she saw why he considered them family as the scars glistened.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh you know the drill, please leave a review.

Love,

The Broken


End file.
